


Utterly Adorable

by EmeraldFondue



Category: Victorious
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Established Relationship, F/F, Humor, Swearing, cute and fun, guess the setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8404834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldFondue/pseuds/EmeraldFondue
Summary: Have you ever wondered what's underneath those Panda eyes? /  Jade takes off her make up.





	

„Awww!“, Tori smiled, with that light sparkling in her eyes, that was usually reserved for puppies and kittens only. Before she could even finish, Jade was already glaring at her with a whole different kind of sparkle in her grey-blue orbs.

Yet the brunette did not even hesitate: „You actually look really cute without all that makeup on!“  
It was a heartfelt compliment. Kind of. Right?

 

Jade bit back a growl – or at least she tried, but if eyes could kill, Tori would be the victim of multiple stab wounds and a head injury caused by an unidentified object right now.

„What did you just say?“, she asked in disbelief, switching the green towel she'd been holding in her right hand, to her left so she had one ready for attempted murder.

 

„I said you look cute.“, Tori smiled, completely unafraid or oblivious. Either way, Jade's glare didn't affect her at all.

„Take that back, Vega. Right now!“  
„Why? Like it's a bad thing? Come on, Jade“, Tori still couldn't help smiling from ear to ear.

„I said“, she paused for the dramatic effect, and to take a deep breath, „take that back!“

„But you do!“, the other girl exclaimed, „I've never _really_ seen you without makeup before, Jade. It kind of... you know, makes your eyes … I don't know...“  
She shrugged helplessly and titled her head in search for the right word to describe her friend's features. „You just have a really cute face. Not at all diabolic, to be honest.“  
„I swear to god if you say ' _cute_ ' **one** more time – I'm going to take your manicure scissors and ram them right into your throat, Vega!“

  
Still, there was no reaction, despite the furious and somewhat murderous look on Jade's face. Tori completely ignored the threat, she didn't even flinch. She just grinned that wicked grin, which looked like a small puppy who was about to attack a grown German Sheppard, sure that it'd win and ready to tell the tales to all of his brothers and sisters.

„You're _adorable_.“

  
Jade took in one last sharp breath before she forcefully threw the towel to the ground, dropping her last bit of restraint as well.

„THATS IT!“, she yelled on top of her lungs, face heating up, „I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, TORI!“

 

Said girl finally showed a reaction as her raven haired classmate lunged at her. She shrieked and made a jump to the right, attempting to escape and dropping her toothbrush as she did so.

„Ah, come on Jade, it's not _that_ bad. Lot's of people _really_ like adorable girls.“, she excused, a hint of panic in her voice and still backing off. They were pretty much running in a circle all of the sudden, never mind that the small bathroom didn't leave a lot of room for that. Neither girl really cared.

 

„Stop saying that word!“  
„Adorable. Adorable. Adorable.“  
„TORI!“, Jade hissed loudly, snarling visibly. She clearly didn't need any weapon at all to kill. Jade was most likely perfectly capable of ripping Tori's throat out with her bare teeth. So, there was only but one way out now, Tori smirked to herself, showing an alarmingly small amount of fear.

 

„You know“, she started, slowing down a little „ _I_ really like adorable girls.“  
Just for a moment, Jade lost her voice, almost choking on thin air, but still trying to catch her girlfriend, she took in a sharp breath through clenched teeth, „I fucking _hate_ you!“

How had she not seen this coming? She suddenly felt embarrassment shooting to her pale cheeks, turning them a soft shade of pink. Could this get any worse for her?

  
„Noooo“, Tori cooed, „you really _really_ love me.“

Apparently, it could.

  
Somehow they had stopped pacing. Surely, the Latina must have hit a nerve there. But Jade was still cooking with anger - or whatever else managed to get her sp worked up - and it was pretty obvious.  
„Disgusting.“, she growled, hiding her cheeks under mean eyes, „I don't.“  
„Yes you do~o“, Tori winked and poked her nose at which Jade _pretended_ to try and bite her.

Tori chuckled, „oh, come on.“

„FINE!“, Jade groan after a moment of silence, not quite as annoyed as she wanted to be, "I do. But I also hate you.“  
Of course, she had to say that. She had basically just lost a fight. To Tori.  
„That's what makes me so special.“  
„Yeah, whatever.“

 

**Author's Note:**

> Share your thoughts my lads and ladies and everyone. Have you had a sandwich lately?


End file.
